A Brittana Story
by QuammerOvergron
Summary: Just a short Brittana story that just popped in my head. Hope you like it guys.


**A Brittana Story**

**Santana is at Quinn's house for some serious advices. She also told the blonde her true personality or would I say identity. Quinn helped her how to have Brittany and some other non-important things.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Q?" **The Latina asked**

"Yup. Just show her your true feelings then she'll eventually realize that she also loves you." **Quinn said smiling at her friend**

"Okay, I trust you. Thanks Q."

* * *

**.. The Next Morning at McKinley High ..**

**[Santana's POV]**

**I see Brittany rolling the wheelchair of Four eyes. GOD! What does she see in him? He can't even walk. Santana! Cut it out!. Remember what Quinn said – Be Humble. So, I removed my fear of talking to Brit—I walked to her and wheels.**

"Hi Brit." **I started with a smile** "Hi Artie" **then the smile fades away**

**I can see wheels glaring at me to death and Brit's giving me a** _**"Please go now"**_ **look and I asked in confusion ** "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing San, but we have to go." **Brittany spoke**

**She started rolling wheels again and looked back at me and mouthed "**_**I'll see you around"**_** and then turned back to way and continued rolling wheels, until they turned left.**

* * *

**At lunch I approached Quinn who's talking with Trouty Mouth, Frankenteen, Mohawk and Dwarf.**

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a sec." **I pleaded**

"Sure." **She smiled and turned back to her lunch mates** "Wait a sec guys."

**She dragged me out of the cafeteria and led me towards the girls bathroom.**

"So? How did it go?" **She asked me excitedly**

**I looked down** "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you."

"What's the matter?"

"It's wheels. He keeps getting in the way, and I can't talk to Brit—because of him."

"That's alright San, I'll think of a plan." **She suggested**

"Thank you so much Q." **I hugged her** "You're the best"

"No problem, San." **She hugged me back**

**I'm so glad to have Quinn by my side. She's really a supporter and gives great and helpful advices. In short, she's really the best and the greatest friend I had. After our talky—talky we went back to the cafeteria and ate our lunch together with the four people I've mentioned earlier.**

**After that—Quinn, Sam and I are walking to our Biology class, then I spotted Brittany putting books in her locker, so I said to the two blondes** "Uh, guys I just need to—uh talk to someone."

"Who? Brittany?" **Grouper mouth asked me with a smirk on his face**

"Okay San, well just go ahead." **Said my friend Quinn with a very supportive smile on her face**

"Okay, thanks so much Q." **I smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow at Sam before walking away**

"Why'd you let her go? She'll be late." **I can her Sam say to Quinn**

"Leave her alone, Sam – it's none of our business. Let's just go**!" Quinn said as she dragged Trouty Mouth to the way to our Biology room.**

****

Then after I saw them leave, I breathed deeply and I approached – Brittany

"Hey Brit, we haven't talked a week or more – what happened?"

**She just sighed while arranging her books in her locker and finally spoke up—**

"San, we can't talk now."

"WHY?" **I asked** "Is it because of Four eyes, I – I mean Artie?"

"San, I don't want Artie to get jealous, in fact he's my boyfriend."

"What's the matter? We're just gonna talk!"

"San, he knows that you're a LESBIAN and you like me—a lot."

"So?" **I raised an eyebrow**

"You don't understand San. I need to go."

**She looked at me one more time and closed her locker then walked away. This is harder than I thought—if it wasn't for wheels then I can have her now! I just shook off my thoughts then ran to class.**

* * *

**[Brit's POV]**

**Dear Unicorn! I feel so terrible about what I did to Santana a while ago. Of course, I love her but Artie's my boyfriend—in fact we promised not to cheat with each other. After my cooking class with Tina, I went out to find Artie. I searched everywhere for him, but it ended up to nothing. WAIT! I haven't checked the Laboratory room yet. So, I headed to the Laboratory room—but there's nobody there. So, I just headed to the GYM to get my volleyballs—then I saw Artie in his wheelchair and Sugar on his lap. Tears streamed down my face and I ran over to Artie and Sugar.**

"What is this Artie?" **I asked angrily**

"Oh, I better go now Artie. Your girlfriend is here." **Said Sugar as she kissed Artie's cheek and walks away**

"What are you doing with Sugar, Artie?" **I blurted out**

"Brit, we're just talking and- .."

"Talking? You can talk with her when she's just standing right? Then why does she have to sit on our lap?" **I asked furiously** "Are you CHEATING on me?"

"Brit, we were just talking! GOD! Why do have to be so stupid?"

**My heart aches when he said that to me the second time. So I shouted "I HATE YOU!" Then I ran away and hoped on mu unicorn scooter and drove to my house. Once I arrived at our house, I ran upstairs and called Quinn for a comfort—I'm sure I'm disturbing her make out session with Sam but—I really need help. Minutes later Quinn arrived and hugged me tight.**

"Brit please don't cry!" **She comforted me**

**I cried harder when she hugged me and I was about to tell her what happened when the doorbell rang again. Quinn went to get it and I hear footsteps walking towards me and when I looked up I saw Santana smiling lightly at me. I stood up and hugged her very tight. **

"I told you a thousand times, don't trust Artie." **She stated**

"I'm sorry San. I hope I've listened to you, so that I wouldn't get this heartbroken."

"Shhh. Brit stop, okay?"

**I nodded my head and looked around** "Where's Quinn?"

**She just smiled at me and said** "She went home. She wants us to have our time alone."

"Oh." **I replied**

"Brit, can you be mine now?" Santana **asked me with matching puppy dog eyes**

"Okay!" **I hugged her and she hugged me back then I pulled away and said** "Let's go up in my room and have some sweet lady kisses together." **She agreed and holds my hand and we went upstairs.**

* * *

****

THE END

**Tell me what you think, peefs. Review.**


End file.
